


Fap Off to the Faggots: A Short Story

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, a fic dedicated to a certain someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Fap off to the faggots louder over the feelings of gay men," Curtis screams as he climaxes.Somewhere in the distance someone undoubtedly does.





	Fap Off to the Faggots: A Short Story

"I love when people use me as the nothing I am," Curtis tells his husband as he fucks his ass. "I love when people pretend like we had even a conversation!" 

Shiro's dick is soft, but Curtis keeps fucking him. He's just a receptical for little girls to dream about anyway and he doesn't really deserve love or any of that nonsense.

"I love when they pretend like we were anything but a second thought. A piss poor pandering that fell flat on its face." Sweat drips don't Curtis's face. It's ugly. He's ugly.

"I love when they scream about how cute we are over other gay men!" Curtis can feel himself getting ready to come.

"Fap off to the faggots louder over the feelings of gay men," Curtis screams as he climaxes.

Somewhere in the distance someone undoubtedly does.


End file.
